The Goblin Princess
by j.c.cougar09
Summary: Addie is half human, half Fae, vying for the acceptance of the other kingdoms around her that feel she is unfit to inherit her father's throne. In a mindless attempt to prove them wrong, she does the unthinkable. Even her father, the great Goblin King, cannot save her once she decides the Labyrinth needs a new Champion.
1. Chapter 1 - A Princess

CHAPTER ONE – A PRINCESS

It was nearly out of the collective memory of the royal family – and for Fae, that was certainly saying something – for anyone in their line to give birth to anything other than a healthy male Fae. It had always been young princes who ascended the throne overlooking a vast goblin kingdom, protected by a powerful labyrinth. Their blood served to provide mighty kings, slave to none and ruler to many. That was what fate had dictated for the Fae of the royal family.

But King Jareth never did enjoy playing by the rules.

Just before 3 o' clock in the morning, only eleven hours after informing her husband that it was _finally_ time, Sarah gave birth to a flush, crying little girl. A blonde, lanky Fae with shining gray eyes, that had helped Sarah through the entire ordeal wiped the child clean and placed her gently into his king's waiting arms.

Jareth had attempted valiantly to hide his worry, his fear that something terrible would befall his precious Sarah. She had yet to complete her transformation to a full Fae, and it rankled something deep inside him to think that giving him a child would be what took her from him permanently. Mostly, he was successful in his endeavor. He masked his anxiety well, peppering Sarah's sweat-soaked face with kisses, holding her hand as she fought through the pain, and pacing their overlarge bedroom with graceful strides while gazing purposefully into luminescent crystals. And when the stress got too great, the king would wander into the hall and kick innocent goblins against the castle walls until he could calm himself properly.

But now, staring at the porcelain face of a now warm and sleeping child, his able hands shook visibly. Noticing his panic, Sarah gingerly wrapped her fingers around the Goblin King's forearm, smiling at him with all the strength she could muster.

"It's alright now, darling," she assured him in a broken, tired voice. "She's fine."

"No," Jareth whispered, "she's perfect."

He slumped into a chair that had been moved next to the bed so he could remain close to Sarah, and offered the child to her like they both were made of glass. The king could not recall a time when he was so careful with something, not even little Toby. This tiny little thing that curled quietly in a pale yellow blanket would burst like the bubbles he often transformed his crystals into if he did not handle her with the most delicate of touches, he was sure.

"So beautiful," Sarah cooed, running her fingers through the shock of black hair atop the baby's head.

"Just like her mother," Jareth agreed with a toothy grin. "You did so well, Precious." He pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth and realized that his lovely wife was quickly losing her battle with consciousness. A low chuckle deep in his chest was enough to keep her awake for a moment longer.

The blonde Healer – who Jareth thanked profusely – returned and suggested that Sarah feed the babe, and then get some much needed rest. The new queen did just that; both of them watched silently while their girl ate greedily, and quickly fell asleep in her mother's arms. After tucking his wife into bed comfortably, Jareth cradled the newborn in his arms – no longer shaking – and carried her to the throne room.

The king stepped over a horde of sleeping goblins as if dancing in a ballet, holding the girl close to his body, enjoying her warmth. He lifted himself easily onto a windowsill overlooking the majority of his kingdom, including the labyrinth where everything began not so long ago. The child slept peacefully, her tiny fingers clutching the blanket ever closer. Jareth could not help the smile that spread across his face without permission as she stared at her. She truly was a treasure.

"One day," he told her in a quiet hum, "this will all be yours, Precious."

/ / / / / /

Princess Adelaide, or Addie, as her mother so often liked to call her, was a tiny little thing that was every bit of her father, the great Goblin King. Right down to the mismatched button eyes, and the lone locks of white blond hair that tufted just in front of the rest of her raven colored mane, she could not deny Jareth was her father. Her markings, though faint, also resembled those of her father. Both shared the same silver and purple hues, but while the king's markings winged out toward his ever expressive eyebrows, Adelaide found hers liked to wrap downward around the bottom of her blue eyes.

Regardless, she was beautiful. That was undeniable. Even two years ago, at the tender age of three, when she maintained that she no longer wanted hair like 'the other girls' and single-handedly chopped most of it off, she still remained gorgeous, especially to the king, who was entirely wrapped around her tiny fingers. Thankfully, one of the Fae women who worked in the castle's private gardens was also very handy with hair, and cleaned up the havoc Addie had managed to create with her beautiful tresses.

Today, only hours before the autumn ball her father was putting on, it was cropped neatly in a boyish fashion, wisps curling about her ears from lack of brushing. Usually it laid fairly flat, except for the small patch of nearly white amongst the black. It was the color of Jareth's hair exactly, and, much like the king's, this rebellious bit refused to be tamed. No matter what Sarah did to it, no matter how she brushed or what creams she applied, the hair stood at attention, pushed upward at the front of Addie's head constantly. Secretly, it reminded Sarah of the Goblin King she loved so deeply, and it made her smile to see it in her daughter.

In an effort to keep the princess entertained before the ball, Sarah managed to talk her father and stepmother into letting her take Toby for an afternoon. Nearly thirteen now, Toby was familiar with the Underground and all the fascinating magic it contained. He knew better than to speak of it to his parents, or anyone Above, for that matter, but it mattered little to him. Sarah made sure to visit so frequently that he never felt as though it were some big secret he would struggle to keep. In fact, he felt privileged that the Goblin King would allow him to be a part of this world as much as he wanted, and it never crossed his mind to divulge any of Jareth's secrets to anyone. They had become friends, and now that he had a niece, he had even more reason to spend time with this part of his family.

He and Addie traipsed through town, visiting the sweet shop, the bakery, and pressed their noses to the glass of the tailor's window to get a good look at the new dresses and coats Ms. Gerdy and been working on. The king had worked very hard to fix up his kingdom in recent years. He would tell no one, but learning he was to be a father lit a fire under him like nothing else had since Sarah had run his labyrinth. It was thanks to him that Toby and Addie felt lush green grass under their socked feet as they tossed a peach back and forth between them under the shade of a tree near the center of the city.

Toby would be going home soon, and though Addie typically enjoyed her parent's company much more than most five-year-olds, she had been to a fair share of balls held by all manner of royals in her short life. They did not hold much interest for her. She had to wear frilly dresses that sparkled even when she was standing still, the adults talked too loud at length, and her father wore a half scowl at everyone for the entirety of the night. She could name five things fast that would be more fun than a ball.

Playing with Toby was certainly at the top of her list.

"You should stay, Toby," she told him with a smile.

"Why would I do that?" He teased, tossing the peach gently into her waiting hands.

"Because it will be boring."

Toby laughed aloud at that. Addie's sentences were usually short and sweet due to her youth, but her words never left him confused. She was incredibly smart for someone her age, and often spoke in the same elegant way Jareth did. It certainly made things easier for Toby, who typically had no patience for the babblings of small children. Addie had always been small in stature, but Toby had never really considered her a child. She seemed so grown up. Kind of like him.

"Why would I want to go to a boring party?" He pondered aloud, catching the peach again.

"We could play. It won't be boring if we play."

Toby considered her offer for a fraction of a second. He would have loved to go to the ball and protect his niece from boredom for the night. It would have been nice to spend some more time with Sarah, too. But he knew why he couldn't stay that night. Jareth had warned him delicately on multiple occasions that Fae did not think highly of humans, and he did not want the boy hurt. The Fae of his kingdom were the only ones that were safe. They seemed to be different from the royals that visited when the king held parties of any sort. Toby wondered to himself how a half-human such as his niece fared in their presence. He said nothing, however, reminded that she was, in fact, just a little kid, and surely it did not matter so much when her father was the all-powerful Goblin King.

"I'm sorry, Addie. I can't stay tonight. I have a big school project that really needs worked on. Maybe I can stay next weekend?" She smiled wide, clearly appeased.

"I will ask Daddy."

As if hearing the words, (which he probably had), Jareth himself appeared between them. Swooping in as a white barn owl with tawny feathers around the edge of his face, he snatched the peach they were tossing in the air with his talons, and landed gracefully on a large rock some feet away. In between blinks from the children, he switched forms. When they next saw him, he sat as a Fae, smiling at the pair of them.

He looked much the same as when Sarah first met him. Fae did not age as humans did, and it showed on Jareth's ever youthful face. The only noticeable difference in him anymore was his hair. In her first year, Addie had taken to tugging on it at every opportunity with much gusto. It did not take long for him to get rid of the excess length. Anymore, it was cut close to his head on the sides and back, and the top was left rather long, often flopping over his face like a graceful blonde mop. Addie thought it suited him. Her mother had taken a long time to admit such.

"What exactly are we asking Daddy, Precious?" Jareth asked coolly, taking a large bite out of the peach.

"Can Uncle Toby stay over next weekend?"

"If his mother and father agree, I have no problem with that. We'll have your room ready, Tobias," Jareth told the boy with an easy smirk.

"Thank you, Daddy!"

"You are most welcome, sweet girl. I'm afraid playtime will have to be over, though. Our guests are arriving and you, my little princess, need to get ready for the ball."

Much to her dismay, Addie agreed. Jareth Moved them back to the castle with his magic, and immediately set off for the throne room to make sure the goblins were not tearing it apart. Toby said goodbye with a sad smile, and Addie slowly ascended the staircase to her room to get ready. On her way, she found herself so lost in thought that she accidentally ran headlong into a Fae woman that she did not recognize. The princess quickly figured the woman to be royalty from another land, as her clothes did not reflect anything less. She made sure to bow her head as she spoke to the stranger.

"I am very sorry," Addie said solemnly. After a tense moment of silence in which Addie thought the woman would say _something_ , she looked up. The woman simply sneered, her deep pink lips turned down at the sides. She moved past Addie with more force than necessary mumbling what sounded strangely like:

"Filthy half breed."

That was the first time Addie had ever heard those words, but it would not be the last.


	2. Surprise

**A/N**

 **Hello! I neglected to mention at the start that, I, unfortunately, do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters. I do, however, claim Addie as mine. Please enjoy and review! I greatly enjoying hearing what you have to say! THANKS!**

 **~Johnnie**

CHAPTER 2 – SURPRISE

Despite being a little shaken up over the strange woman's odd comment, Addie found the ball to at least be bearable. She pretended to eat well, concentrating mostly on the luscious desserts that were placed in front of her. Jareth eyed her with a curious smirk as she nibbled on several delicious treats, but said nothing to Sarah, who surely would have insisted that the girl not eat too many sweets so late in the evening.

As the night wore on, the little princess could not find the strength to feign excitement at the activities everyone else seemed so pleased with. While many of the guests drank in excess and danced to music that quite frankly made it difficult for the girl to keep her eyes open, Addie sat with her father. She had pride of place on his lap as he surveyed the ball from his throne. He smiled only at her all evening.

The next morning at breakfast, Addie had all but forgotten the troublesome events of the night before. She was so engrossed in the bright fruit that decorated her plate, she did not notice the darting glances her parents shared. Their eyes routinely switched between each other and their daughter, intermingled with strange smiles that she would not know how to decipher even if she had saw them.

"Precious?" The Goblin King finally spoke, interrupting the sole sounds of scraping forks and quiet chewing.

"Yes, Daddy?" Addie said, offering the king her attention. He flashed her a brilliant toothy grin.

"Your mother and I thought you might like to go visit Tobias today."

Addie's small features scrunched up in confusion. Much as she wanted to see Toby, his words from yesterday were still with her.

"Toby said he was busy this weekend."

"I'm sure he can find time for you, Sweetheart," Sarah offered gently. "Besides, Grandma and Grandpa will be there, too." This pleased the little princess, her face lighting up almost immediately.

"Okay," she agreed quickly, returning to finishing her breakfast.

/ / / / / /

Sarah's father and stepmother lived in a small town in New York. Sarah could easily remember a time when she loathed being cooped up there, feeling as though she would never go anywhere, be anything, if she was forced to stay. She would often think to herself that New York City would be so much better than her tiny hometown, and as it was only a few hours away, she could still visit Toby on a regular basis.

As fate would have it, she did end up leaving behind the small town – in most ways, at least – and had become someone so much more important than anything she could have ever dreamed for herself. Being a queen was something she was unprepared for, but it was not nearly as stressful or rewarding as being a mother. She supposed she had Jareth to thank for both of those things, but she would never tell him so.

Completing her transformation to a full Fae only days after giving birth to Addie made making trips home like this substantially easier. She could now use her own magic to Move with Jareth, and together, they could bring their little princess without exhausting their own magic. It was lucky, of course, because the home they kept Above was on the other side of the country from where Sarah's family resided, and it often took more magic than she was comfortable using on her own to Move herself and Addie such a distance. Returning Underground always made her feel better, however. Upon her return, she could feel the magic replenishing in her veins in a warm gush that was exceedingly pleasant. Jareth assured her that in short time she would be much stronger, and able to replenish her magic on her own, even Above, with very little effort.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Addie shouted when they were within sight of Sarah's childhood home. Her father and Irene were out in the yard, tending to their expanding garden, most likely awaiting Addie. With a parting glance at her parents, who nodded quickly, knowing that they had scant seconds of her attention, the little girl took off at a powerful sprint toward her grandparents. Her tiny teeth shined with the wild smile she sported the entire time.

Robert Williams turned at the high pitched squeal his granddaughter let out as she ran across sun soaked grass to get to him. He opened his arms just before she met his touch, and he hoisted her from the ground with a low grunt. The child was not heavy by any means, but Robert was – to his great upset and constant denial – getting older. Despite her age, Addie understood perfectly the difference between humans and Fae; noting with an insignificant thought that though her Daddy was technically much older than her grandpa, the king consistently lifted and tossed his daughter about as if she were nothing less than one of his snowy feathers. She paid it no mind. She loved them both more than she had emotion to understand or words to express.

"Addie bear!" He exclaimed with a smile. "I've missed you! And look at you! You've grown half a foot, at least!"

Sarah and Jareth were upon them, then, their hands joined casually. Both the king and his lovely queen were glamoured to hide their Fae markings, as was Addie, and all were adorned in relatively unimpressive Above clothing. Jareth had grumbled as he always did, muttering quietly about his inability to understand the humans incessant need to be so 'plain' and 'boring,' but he gave in, as always, for his girls. Addie thought her father still looked like the regal king he was inside, even in dark denim jeans and a fitted gray sweatshirt to protect him from the chill lingering in the air. He was shorter without his heeled boots, however, and she made certain to avoid looking too long at the black sneakers with blue stars on the ankle that he seemed to despise so greatly.

"Dad, it hasn't even been three months," Sarah protested with a smile. "She hasn't grown _that_ much."

Addie and Robert met each other's gaze, the former lifting her eyebrows and smirking in a way that made her look even more like her snarky father, if such a thing were possible. The princess knew she was growing. Maybe it was not as dramatic as her grandpa claimed, but she knew that before long, she would be a big girl and simply could not wish the day close enough.

"And no sun, either!" Robert continued as if he hadn't heard his daughter. "How are you not getting any of that California sun?! Don't your parents let you play outside?"

"She plays outside all the time, Dad," Sarah groaned playfully. In truth, her mother wasn't lying. When the princess was not taking lessons, or suffering through the torture that was a royal ball, she could be found outside. Jareth had found her on more than one occasion enjoying her lunch in the garden and then subsequently passing out under the setting sun before her bath, but her fair Fae skin would not tan like a human's would, nor would she burn. She was all but immune to everything the sun could throw at her, except it's soothing warmth.

"In any case, next time your momma comes into town, tell her to bring you along," Robert teased, kissing Addie's rose-colored cheeks.

"I told you, Dad, this was a work trip. Jareth and Addie wanted to give me time to work before they headed out to meet me. I was lucky to find time to have lunch with Toby yesterday."

The princess wrapped her arms around her grandpa's neck to hide the smile she felt creeping onto her face. Little did Robert know that her momma had been so busy yesterday she had missed lunch – and dinner, for that matter – entirely. Toby had been Underground to spend time with his niece, and had almost missed seeing his sister at all. She selfishly hoped they would get a little more time together today.

"I know, Sarah, I'm just pulling your chain," Robert laughed. "What would you like to do while you're in town, dear?" A small smile pulled up the edge of Sarah's lips as she looked to her husband, who was, oddly enough, sharing the odd expression.

"Actually Robert," the king spoke, "we were hoping to have a quick word with all of you."

Though slightly confused, Robert gathered himself, Irene, and Toby into the sitting room and politely waited for Jareth and Sarah to speak. Addie sat next to Toby, equally lost as the rest of her family, as they all watched her parents give each other the strangest happy look she had ever seen. Her parents were deeply in love, that much was plain, but to the princess, this looked more like a combination of lack of sleep and too much drink. What was wrong with them?

"Dad, Irene, Toby," Sarah began softly with that same, silly smile, "we wanted to take this trip so we could talk to you all together. We wanted you to be the first to know."

"To know what, dear?" Irene asked.

Sarah gave Jareth a silent look that spoke volumes, prompting him to say the words she wasn't sure she could get out. The Goblin King took a slow, steadying breath, and said:

"Sarah is pregnant."


	3. Memories

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Welcome back, readers! Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, reviewed, or just stuck around to read this story! The support means a lot, as I am very close to this particular bit of writing, so please, keep it up. :)**_

 _ **Just to avoid confusion: This is a flashback chapter. I will be doing this in between some chapters, just to fill in some spots that may have left a question or two. This particular bit is a closer look into what brought Jareth back to Sarah some time after she defeats his Labyrinth. I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **~Johnnie**_

CHAPTER 3 – MEMORIES

Four years.

It had been four years since Sarah had ran and beat the Labyrinth. Toby had been returned to his crib safely, and was most likely perfectly asleep now in his own room at her father's house, only months away from his sixth birthday. He did not appear to have retained any memories from his time with the Goblin King, horrible as it might have been.

Sarah only wished she could say the same.

Though she was almost halfway through her second year of college and significantly more mature than when she emerged a champion, Sarah could not rid herself of the self-described childish nightmares that haunted her regularly. She considered herself lucky to miraculously obtain a single dorm room, free from the burden of a roommate to hear her screaming herself awake more nights than not, drenched in a cold sweat. It certainly would have been difficult to explain how images of endless stone walls, headless fiery bird-like creatures, and a dark swamp that smelled of death drove her to literal panic.

Tonight, however, her dreams reflected a face that refused to be forgotten. Mismatched blue eyes that shone like crystals in the darkness stared at her with a softness that instantly calmed her jagged nerves.

"Jareth," she said, her voice strong and sure.

The Goblin King smiled. It was a small, but sweet gesture. Sarah could feel herself smiling back at him beyond her control. One long-fingered gloved hand reached out, and Sarah forced her body to remain perfectly still as he caressed her face with a delicate touch. This was the hardest part for her; everything felt so real. Sarah swore she could even smell the subtle hint of something faint, yet powerful in the air that she could only ever describe as 'magic.'

"Sarah, mine," he whispered soothingly. She leaned into his hand despite herself, relishing his touch.

"Where did you go?" She asked him, a pronounced longing edging her words more than she cared for. "All of my friends come to see me still, even a few goblins. Did you send them?"

Jareth shook his head slowly, still maintaining contact.

"Why do you stay away?" She wondered aloud.

"I have no power over you, Precious," he said simply. "You told me so yourself." At that, his hand dropped, and Sarah immediately missed the contact as if it were her only oxygen and she were drowning.

"I'm sorry," she whined.

The tell-tale sting behind her eyes felt so real, like the tears rolling down her face in hot torrents were based in reality and were simply permeating into her unconscious. Jareth shrugged.

"There's no need, love. You won. You are the Labyrinth's Champion, _my_ Champion, but I understand now that you want no part of it. I will leave you forever."

Jareth's form disappeared completely before Sarah could force herself to take another breath. The darkness that surrounded her was suddenly cold and constricting, and she longed for the king's presence in a way she did not understand.

"Jareth!" She screamed, frightened beyond reason.

But there was nothing.

"Jareth, please! Come back!"

Nothing.

"Jareth, I'm sorry! JARETH!"

. . . _Sarah_. . .

"Jareth!"

. . . _Sarah_ . . .

"JARETH!"

"Sarah, wake up."

" _ **JARETH**_!"

"Precious, it's okay. Wake up, love. Sarah . . . I'm here. I'm right here, Sarah."

Finally, the words somehow sank in, and Sarah's deep green eyes fluttered open to the quiet night. Her room was somberly dark, the only light spilling in from the moon outside. It silhouetted the unmistakable form of the Goblin King perfectly. He sat just next to her on the bed, holding her face in his able hands as if it were the difference between life and death. Her life and death, anyway, the king's own mortality meant little to him anymore. His leather-covered thumbs brushed away the tears that coated Sarah's flushed cheeks with gentle strokes.

Sarah could not avert her eyes from his face. She was certain he looked even more youthful than when she last saw him years ago, impossible as it was. His face was all smooth, porcelain skin and delicate angles that made him even more striking in the dim light. Sarah found herself wondering how she did not notice such features before, but quickly dismissed it due to her youth and preoccupation attempting to not die in the Labyrinth.

His Labyrinth.

"Jareth?" She whispered after a long minute, speaking his name like a life preserver.

"I am sorry to intrude, Sarah. I do not wish to bother you, but I had no choice, you see." His face exuded apology and . . . Embarrassment? No. That wasn't possible. The powerful, cocky, self-assured Goblin King never got embarrassed. It was plain that Sarah did not understand, and Jareth seemed hesitant to continue.

"I was pulled to you, dearest," he expanded almost painfully. "I . . . Heard you, and well . . . Here I am."

His explanation took a long, tense moment to sink in due to the late hour, but as soon as Sarah understood, she was mortified. She had screamed _out loud_? For Jareth, no less?

"I'm sorry," she admitted with a heavy sigh.

"It is quite alright, Precious. What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing," Sarah answered on instinct, immediately regretting the abrasive tone her answer came out with.

A look of hurt flashed so quickly across Jareth's face that Sarah almost didn't see it. Of course he had to know what her dream was about, at least in part. That was what summoned him. She had used her right words and called him to her, if only from a nightmare.

"Oh," he said simply, badly masking the pain. "I shall take my leave, then."

His words punched a hole straight through Sarah's chest, and she was immediately thrust back into the nightmare. _I will leave you forever_. He may as well have said it. _Forever_. It felt so heavy she was very suddenly struggling for breath. Before Jareth could move an inch, her arms were around him.

"No!" She shouted, quickly finding her voice. "Please. Please don't go."

/ / / / / /

Though Jareth was thoroughly confused – and still a little hurt, if he was being completely honest – Sarah's pleading eyes and pained crying tugged at his cold heart. He did not know if he possessed the internal strength required to leave his beloved, not that he really wanted to. He had been waiting and watching over Sarah for the past four years, each passing day shoving a knife deeper and deeper into his chest. Now that she had finally called to him, and then begged him to stay for whatever reason, he would not leave her until she ordered him away.

Instead, he held onto her while she continued to cry softly. His fingers brushed through her dark hair soothingly, and he rubbed her back with one sure hand until the tears eventually stopped, and she slumped against him, fast asleep again. When Sarah had been still with sleep for several long minutes, Jareth shifted on the bed until his back was flush with the headboard, and her back rested against his front more comfortably. The king stayed awake for a few more hours, casting all of Sarah's nightmares into a crystal that he had materialized from thin air, eventually falling into a peaceful sleep himself.

Before her alarm had a chance to scream the next morning, Sarah was gently woken by soft rays of sunshine falling across her face. She kept her eyes closed and inhaled deeply. Jareth's familiar and comforting scent was everywhere, filling her up and relaxing every muscle in her body. His smell was something so unique, she was sure she could pick it out in a crowd; it was a healthy mix of something akin to clean fruit and just enough earthly musk to not be considered feminine – much like everything else about him.

"How are you feeling?" A quiet voice pondered above her. Sarah turned her chin up to see Jareth, awake and considering her with a concerned look pulling his sharp features closer to the middle of his face.

"Better," she replied simply, afraid to go much deeper so soon after waking. Though the nightmares did not take place while Jareth held her, Sarah was sure that if she so much as brought the subject up again, the distressing images would return in full force.

Jareth did not seem fully placated, but did not push Sarah to talk any further. He held Sarah close still, neither of them speaking for what felt like hours, until her alarm eventually decided to make its presence known, and she practically vaulted out of bed to slam it quiet. The only thing that kept her from hitting the cold floor was Jareth, who did not attempt to stifle a chuckle at her adorable clumsiness.

"Easy there, love," he chided playfully. "Do you have somewhere to be this morning?" Sarah had momentarily forgot that today was Wednesday, which meant she did, in fact, have somewhere to be soon.

"Actually, yes. I have class in about an hour." Jareth allowed her to slip through his fingers as she scrambled from the bed to find something suitable to wear.

"Surely you do not intend to skip breakfast?"

"I don't really 'intend' to most days, it just sort of happens. I oversleep a lot."

"Because of the nightmares?" His blunt question brought her up short, and unable to speak. Sensing her unease, the king quickly followed his question with an apology.

"I'm sorry," he amended with a somber tone. "We don't have to talk about it, but please, try to eat something, Precious. You look so thin."

Sarah remained quietly in her head for a few seconds, attempting to discern on her own whether or not the words she desperately wanted to say would come out sounding as pathetic as they did in her mind. She was very hungry; it had been nearly two days since she could stomach anything due to immense stress and anxiety from her schooling, but an underlying fear gripped her at the thought of Jareth leaving so soon after a nightmare.

"Do _you_ have somewhere to be this morning?" She mimicked him, hoping to hide the pitiful desperation she couldn't stifle. Luckily, the king smiled, amused by her game.

"Later in the afternoon, yes, but this morning I am free as a bird." Sarah laughed lightly at the wording, remembering their first meeting when he took the form of a snowy barn owl.

"Good to know," she said through the giggles. Jareth took note of how the small sound filled him with a comforting warmth he had not experienced for years.

"Sarah dear, would you like to have breakfast with me?" He asked gently, saving the poor girl from further discomfort. Sarah accepted with a small nod, and quickly dressed in her tiny bathroom.

Breakfast passed so quickly, with Sarah focusing less of her attention actually eating and more on watching Jareth sitting in front of her looking incredibly human. He goaded her into taking more and more bites with his devilish smile until Sarah could take no more, at which point, he offered her his arm and walked her to class. She simply could not take her eyes off the Goblin King who, for his part, could not have had a more human-looking glamour. His once long and unruly hair was cropped short, swooping about his face so as not to bring attention to his mismatched eyes. He wore faded jeans against a black suit jacket with a collared cotton shirt underneath. Even with his abnormally tall boots traded for much more sensible canvas sneakers, Jareth was still more than a head taller than Sarah, and she found herself glancing up at him every few steps.

Even looking as ordinary as the other human boys flocking to class, he was absolutely beautiful. The thought startled Sarah in its unfiltered honesty, and she almost walked past the door to the English hall where she was expected in just a few minutes. Jareth faced her, his features as soft as they had been since he rescued Sarah from her night terrors the previous evening. If she did not know any better, she would have sworn the Jareth she met in the Labyrinth and the one that was currently standing in front of her, were two different people. Then again, she had changed, why couldn't he?

"Sarah," he said, his voice edged with seriousness, "I must return Underground and tend to some business in the kingdom, but I want you to know that I am here for you should you need me."

"Really?" The word came out before she had a chance to even think about not speaking it, and the way she sounded so taken aback yet touched at the obvious sentiment made her ears go red.

"Of course, Precious. Simply call for me, and I will come to you."

Sarah took the king at his word, and ended up calling him to her again the next day after her last class. In fact, for the next two weeks, she called Jareth to her daily. Sometimes it was at night when she was feeling particularly frightened, but often it was in the middle of the day when she found herself missing the way his voice sounded when he said her name. He began to grow on her at a rate she had never expected.

Just after midterms ended at the close of the month, Sarah lay her head on Jareth's chest as she prepared to sleep. This was routine, now. They both remained fully clothed, simply enjoying each other's company with casual conversation, sometimes intermingled with loving touches that held so much promise. Before Sarah could fully lose herself to sleep, Jareth worked up his courage, and quietly asked if she would allow him to give their relationship a fresh start and court her properly.

She had agreed with no resistance and a sleepy smile, wrapping her arms around his well-muscled frame, finally feeling safe.


End file.
